


Shirtsleeves

by pretentious_erk



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gay, M/M, yasss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentious_erk/pseuds/pretentious_erk
Summary: "If salted tears won't dry, I'll wipe my shirt sleeves, under your eyes"





	Shirtsleeves

Simon wakes up screaming, he can't stop thinking everything and everything just feels too much, and everything **is** too much. He's heaving and panting and  _sobbing._  

"I'm a terrible chosen one," he sits up and whispers to the ceiling. He cover his eyes and cries, feeling the guilt and remorse of all the shit he has damaged. 

Baz wakes up to a sobbing Snow, his heart tightens as he hears his ramblings: "I'm so sorry" "i'm a terrible human being"

Baz sits up fuming, sure he "pushed" (he claims he didnt) him down the stairs and set the chimera off at him but, he still cared about him. Baz walks over to his bed and sits next to him. "Why're you crying?" Baz says, he places his hand on his back and Simon sobs more. 

"Leave me alone and go plot off somewhere," Simon says, looking away from him.

Baz furrows his eyebrows, "Are you fucking daft, Snow?" Baz says making Simon face him, "I'm not gonna leave you alone while you have a breakdown." Simon laughs breathily.

"I'm not having a breakdown Baz, i'm just-" 

"-Just having a breakdown, yeah i know." Baz says, cutting him off. Simon narrows his eyes at him. "You're ramblings suggest otherwise, Snow." Simon smiles and leans his head to one side, Baz rests his hand on his cheek.

"So tell me Snow, why are you having a breakdown?" Simon opens his mouth to deny his breakdown, but Baz beats him to the punch, "The first step to recovery is confession, Snow."

Simon frowns and looks into Baz's eyes. Baz feels his heart beat faster, and looks back.

"I - I'm a terrible chosen one, Baz" Simon says, tears falling from his eyes. Baz panics internally and wipes them with his shirtsleeves. (After staying in the catacombs for a while he got too tired to change and crashed on his bed)

Baz cradles his face and looks at him, "No," Baz decides, "Even though your spellwork is shit, and you're as dense as lead, you aren't a terrible chosen one," Simon looks down at his lap and tears run down his cheeks and to Baz's hand.

Baz feels his heart break, Simon,  _The Simon Snow,_ the most powerful mage in all of the world, is falling apart in Baz's hands. Baz hugs him, trying to make him stop crying.

"Why are you comforting me?" Simon sobs, and Baz just hugs him tighter, "a-are you plotting?"

Baz laughs, "No," he pulls apart from him and places his hands on Simon's shoulder. 

"Then why?" Simon sobs louder, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because," Baz closes his eyes, "I..."

"You what?"

"I love you, Simon Snow," Baz says, cradling his face again. "I love you so much."

Simon looks at him wide eyed. 

"And- and - and - i've been in love for a while and you are probably the straightest person i know," Baz says, with his eyes closed. Simon is quiet and speechless.

"Fuck this, I'm going to leave, you obviously don't have the same feelings," Baz says, standing up, but Simon tugs on Baz's wrist. 

"Stay," Simon says, with his fucking puppy eyes.

Baz sits on the bed next to him, and looks at him, his eyebrows still furrowed in thought. Simon leans up and kisses his forehead, "I've been wanting to do that since, forever," Simon whispers, a shit-eating grin spread across his face. Baz's face flush, the blood sloshing in stomach rushing to his face, ears, and neck. 

"Wh-"

"I love you too, you fucking walnut," Simon says, kissing his nose. "I love you so much."

Baz runs his hands through his his long hair and laughs, "Is this a dream?" he cackles and smiles "are you really in love with me?" Simon nods energetically, and smiles. 

"Good" Baz says as he kisses him.

 


End file.
